Always the quiet ones
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: set pre IR. Four Tracy brothers, drink and a bet but who will be the victor.


**_Always the Quiet Ones._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Thunderbirds world._**

**_Set pre-International Rescue. four Tracy brothers, drink and a challenge, but who will be the victor?_**

"I've been looking forward to this all day," said Scott, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Me, too, there's only so many times you can look at blue prints before your eyes go funny," agreed Virgil.

"I think it's cool we all managed to meet up for what the first time in like a year," added Gordon.

"Uh, Gords, you do know Alan isn't here, right?" questioned John.

"Yeah, but Sprout doesn't count. He's not even legally allowed to drink," retorted Gordon as if he could ever forget Alan.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Get drunk, find some girls, and drink more?" replied Gordon with a grin, his eyes already on the young woman behind the bar.

"I'll accept the drink but the girls are out, I have Lex," said Virgil with a smug grin. It was rare for him to be the only one with a girlfriend and he intended to make the most of it.

"Just me and you then, Scotty boy," said Gordon, turning to his oldest brother.

"Am I invisible?" John asked Virgil.

"Oh, you suck at getting girls, Johnny. You bore them to death," replied Gordon.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Virgil, with a knowing grin. He was well aware that John had no problems there at Harvard.

"Okay, let's have a little bet then. Fifty bucks says I pull before John."

"I have a better idea, you both chat up the same girl and the winner is the one she gives her number too," suggested Scott.

"But I pick the girl," said Virgil with a grin. Once more revelling in the fact he wasn't single.

"Deal," said Gordon.

Everyone turned to look at John, "Why would I agree to this?" he questioned.

"To prove you can actually talk to a girl without putting her to sleep?" quipped Gordon, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Scott.

"How about to bring a younger brother down to earth," said Virgil with a smile.

"Okay, fine, so who's the girl?" He really hoped he wasn't going to end up regretting this decision. It never usually paid to enter into any form of a bet with Gordon.

Without even needing to look around, Virgil pointed to a young woman sat at a table not far from them. "Her."

"Easy," replied Gordon and stood up. "I'll go first John, save you the effort."

"Thanks," muttered John, glaring at his other brothers for getting him into this.

They all watched as Gordon walked confidently over to the table. After a few short words he was sat at the table and she was grinning at him. A few more words and she was touching his arm and laughing at everything he said.

John couldn't watch anymore, it was clear he had already lost so he decided to grab another drink. "You want another?" he asked to Virgil. Scott had disappeared to talk to another girl somewhere.

"Yeah, Bro, and hey, don't count yourself out yet. She's just headed to the bar herself without Gordon," replied Virgil, gesturing to where the young woman now stood waiting to order a drink.

He walked over to where she stood waiting and smiled as she glanced at him. She smiled back as the barman walked over.

"What can I get ya?" he asked to John.

"I think she was first," he replied, looking at the young woman again.

"Nice to see at least one gentleman here, thank you. Can I just have a Coke, please?" she asked.

The barman nodded and walked away to get her drink.

"Not a big drinker then?" asked John.

"Nope, designated driver," she replied. "That's my friend over there with the dark haired guy." John looked in the direction she was pointing and recognized half the couple in the corner.

John grinned, "That's my brother she's chatting to," he replied as the barman came back and she paid for her drink.

John then placed his order to see her still stood beside him.

"Small world, hey," she replied, smiling at him.

"Smaller world than you'd believe," he said, grinning, "That was my other brother talking to you."

"Anymore brothers here tonight?" She looked at the table she had been at but noticed that Gordon had shifted to another table and was chatting animatedly with the other occupant at that table.

"Yep, the other one at that table is, too. They're having a dumb challenge going on at the moment," he replied as he paid for his drinks.

"Involving me, I'm guessing, given that your brother told me not to talk to you."

"Oh, did he, now?" questioned John with a glare at said brother. "So, why did you?"

The young woman blushed a little, "Curiosity to be honest."

John couldn't help but grin back at her. "I'm John by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, John. I'm Lissa and I'm guessing the challenge was who could pull me right?"

"Yeah," replied John, blushing himself. He felt a bit bad now.

"It's okay, John, what girl wouldn't be flattered to have two men chasing after her? Especially a top-rated author and astronaut," she replied with a grin.

John looked at her in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"I know your brother, Virgil. I went to Denver with him," she replied with a smile. "He never stopped talking about all of you and your achievements."

"I should have known this was a set up," he replied, realizing why Virgil had instantly picked her out of all the other girls in the bar.

"He approached me when he first arrived to see if I would be interested and that he wanted to get one up on Gordon."

"Can't blame him for that one," he replied, a little disappointed that this was just a game.

She then leaned over to him and whispered softly into his ear, "For what it's worth given the choice it would be you over Gordon any day." John couldn't help but grin at her.

"Shall we go show your brother never to underestimate the power of you?" she questioned, standing up.

"Sounds good to me, then how would you like to get some dinner?" he asked.

"I would love to," she replied as he held out his arm to her. She linked hers through his and they walked over to the table.

"Here's your drink, Virgil," said John putting it down.

"What the hell?" questioned Gordon, staring at them both.

"I'm sorry, Gordon, but I've always preferred blondes," she replied with a grin.

"See ya," added John with a grin and they headed out the door.

Gordon watched them and then turned to Virgil, "Maybe drink makes John funnier," he said.

"Maybe or maybe you're just losing your touch," replied Virgil with a grin. His plan had worked perfectly. It was pure co-incidence he'd ran into Lissa here but when he did he knew it would be the perfect way to get Gordon. Plus, he also knew she would be perfect for John and it worked perfectly.

"Well, I'm off to find Lex. Catch ya later, Bro," he said, standing up and leaving Gordon alone at the table.

"How did I end up the loser?" he questioned to no one.


End file.
